


Fire Burns

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [26]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Bilbo is cornered by a warg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Warg

Bilbo could swear he heard the thing speak! He hung onto his tree and looked down into its glowing red eyes. It said something else. The language was not one he knew but the awful growl he recognized. 

“Shoo! Go away!” he yelled ineffectively at the huge warg standing beneath the tree he had taken refuge in. Its fur glowed red in the light of the fires they had set but it kept coming, ignoring the heat of the fires coming hearer to them both. 

It would take a miracle to save him! Then he heard the flapping of wings…


End file.
